Life is a theatre
by Kamikaze81
Summary: B/V get together fic: Bulma is getting off the right way. Can Vegeta help her?


This is my first fanfiction so please send creative critics. Also concerning plot, using of 

phrases & language etc. This fic will have some catogary turns but it'll be a B/V fic. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. 

Life's a theatre 

Chapter 1: Changes 

It was the usual day at the Capsule Corporation. The servo bots were humming around. 

Mr. Briefs was hidden in his lab developing another round of stronger fighting robots which will be hopefully not be destroyed as quickly as the others. Effected by a certain ever grumpy looking saiyan. Mrs. Briefs was busy looking after her darling geraniums and everything was quite peaceful. And if the neighbours of the Briefs learned something in the last year then to enjoy every quite moment they can get. And the constantly humming of the gravity room should at least be heard till dinner time and it already exploded last week -so no heartattacks had to be calculated as well, so everybody was quite relaxed. 

After taking care of her flowers Mrs. Briefs went into the kitchen to fix some snacks & drinks for tea time. She was expecting her daughter which was on her usual shopping trip. Just as everything was set up a car came up the driveway. It was an open red racing style car driven by a young woman in her twens which had some trouble at the moment to grab all the bags. With some difficulty she managed to heave them out of the backseat and stumbled towards the entrance. 

"Hi mom. I'm back. Could you please give me a hand with my shopping bags? They're quite heavy." A blue haired head peeked over the bags looking out for her mother. 

"Come here, my dear." With that Mrs. Briefs took some of the bags putting them on the kitchen table. "Looks like you have been quite successful today." She said smiling at her only daughter. Not waiting for an answer she ushered her daughter out on the backyard. "How about we have some tea now Bulma? Come on." 

Sitting at the garden table Bulma's mother picked up her chatting. "So where have you been? Did you went to Macy's? I think they had a big summer sale. I read it somewhere in a magazine. And Orsay is selling to discount prices also. I saw this gorgeous dress yesterday with stripes and...." Bulma let her mom talking and easily blended her out. She just wanted to relax and so she just said "yes" or "you're right" here and then. She almost drifted off to sleep as she heard her mother asking her something. "Bulma, I didn't heard you coming back yesterday night. Did you had fun with your girlfriends?" Surprised Bulma's head snapped up. Usually her mom didn't ask what she was doing when she was out with her friends. 

Quickly recovering Bulma answered: "Sure. We went to the movies and in a club afterwards. We had a pretty good time."After some thinking she added: "We decided to meet again today. We're going to that new bar Downtown." 

Nervously she shifted in her chair to gain a more comfortable position but her mother was already talking about something else. Or rather about somebody else. Their houseguest. 

Bulma was still regaining her composure from her mom's inquirements about her night life as she asked her daughter: "Why don't you take that nice young man with you? I'm sure he would enjoy some earthly experiences." Bulma instantly got a coughing fit and spilled half of her tea. "What?!" she almost screamed at once loosing her just gained back composure. 

"That jerk?! Mom, that's supposed to be joke?" Furiously she glared in the direction of the gravity room. 

"Mr. High-and-Mighty would probably blow everything up. He's an ungrateful bastard. We took him in and what are we getting?! Nothing than insults and complains from our pampered little princie." Bulma made a face and grinning devishly she added: "And I don't think he can dance anyway." Mrs. Briefs shook disapprovingly her blond curls: "Oh honey, don't say that. He is a real nice person, he just never learned how to express his feelings." 

"If he even has them..." Bulma muttered quietly to herself. Loud she said: "I'm going up to my room, unpacking my shopping bags. I'll be down for dinner." She got up and went to the kitchen grabbed the bags and headed to her room. 

After closing the door she let the bags fall onto the floor. She made a step towards her closet which was across her room as suddenly her world went spinning. She let herself fall back against the door, closing her eyes she slid down the door. Breathing heavily as her heart raced in her chest. After a while it slowed down and she crawled to her bed, falling asleep as she lay her head on the covers. 

In the meanwhile a very satiesfied Vegeta destroyed the last training device and with a back flip to the control panel he switched the machine off. The training went pretty good today and nor the baka woman nor her annoying mother disturbed his training today. He could feel his power raising from day to day but there was still something important missing to break the limit to become a Super Saiyan. But there was still almost two years left until the androids would arrive and he was sure he would figure it out. 

'Even Goku that baka figured it out so I his prince should have no problem with reaching the next level. I will be the legendary Saiyan.' He thought to himself. But in the back of his mind doubt was nagging. Angrily he punched the metallic wall which didn't make it any better. 

After a few minutes he calmed down and feeling much better he decided that he was hungry. So he headed to his room to get his things for a shower. 

As he passed Bulma's room some weird murmuring was to be heard and drawers opened and closed. 'Probably she just bought herself more of that junk which already stuffed her closet. Shaking his head about that baka woman he continued his way towards the bathroom. 

But he didn't get her out of his head. Recently she was really acting weird. He stepped into the shower, relaxing instantly as the steaming water massaged his sore muscels. In his mind he was displaying things of the same blue haired woman who invited him a year ago to stay with her family. 'Well, for one thing she broke up again with that weakling Yamchu which wasn't anything out of line. But she didn't respond to any of his making up offers which was very unusual. Normally she would be angry at Yamchu for a couple of days and pouting all the time and bawl her eyes out in her room. Now already three weeks went by and appearently she didn't even missed that weakling.' 

Annoyingly Vegeta had to admit that this pleased him a lot. He couldn't stand that dishonorable human imbecile one bit and he could't understand what she was seeing in him anyway. Well, what was that baka in comparison to a prince. 

Before his thoughts could go any further in this direction he turned back his attention to Bulma's actual behavior. So another thing was that the woman spent most of her time out of the house mostly somewhere in the city regarding her mother's endlessly chattering. Often she would be back not before morning slipping into her room and thinking nobody was noticing. 'Well, she just didn't know how good saiyan ears were.' He smirked and suddenly frowned. It just looked like the woman was changing her life. She was out with that new car of hers, sleeping till noon, she's not showing any interest in her lab and not calling anybody of the Z-gang which was even weirder considering how much time she spent with them before. So maybe she just figured out what loosers those idiots were. With that thought he finished his shower and got ready for dinner. 

_It's dark and I'm running._

_I can hear my blood rushing through my veines._

_My heart is pumping faster and faster._

_I'm scared it will burst if it doesn't stop any second._

_My feet are feeling so heavy and I'm so cold so very cold....._

__

_I try to concentrate I have to be strong_

_And I'll know soon it will be over_

_After darkness always comes light_

_I can see it. _

_I made it. Again. _


End file.
